1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system, a terminal, a mobile device, a program, and a method for allowing virtual objects to correspond to a display device such as a projector and the mobile device such as a mobile terminal, arranging the virtual objects on virtual space corresponding to actual space, and providing display services by the display device based on the positional relationship of the virtual objects. More particularly, the present invention can relate to control system, service providing system, control program, and control method, which are suitable to flexible and smooth presentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Related-art projectors for projecting an image on a screen includes, for example, one for, when being given projector display data including one or plural page data which have display contents segmented by page unit, displaying pages in predetermined order based on the given projector display data, referred to as a first related art.
According to the first related art, the projector can include a projecting device for projecting the image on the screen, and a projecting control device for controlling the projecting operation for projecting pages in predetermined order based on the projector display data by using the projecting device. The projecting control device can obtain the page data from the projector display data in predetermined order starting the head page, and the projecting device can project the page based on the obtained page data.
On the other hand, the most general projector can include a connecting terminal for connecting a computer and the like and a projecting device for projecting an image on a screen based on an image signal inputted via the connecting terminal, referred to as a second related art. In the second related art, each presenter connects the projector with a notebook-type computer or the like that stores the projector display data projecting by the projector as a presentation material. Further, each presenter can perform the presentation while projecting the presentation material on the screen by operating the notebook-type computer or the like.
Since the presentation material is stored in the notebook-type computers of the presenters in many cases, the notebook-type computers must be connected to the projector every presentation unless collecting the material for the presentation of the presenters in the single notebook-type computer according to the second related art. Thus, the connecting operation is troublesome and complicated for the presenter and the operation for carrying the notebook-type computer, etc. to a meeting place for the presentation requires labor. In particular, upon presentation at a relatively wide meeting place, all the presenters hardly collect their materials for the presentation in the single computer. The collecting operation requires a large amount labor by an organizer.
The system construction in which the material for the presentation individually formed by the presenters is easily presented is expected to omit the operation for carrying the notebook-type computers by the presenters and to eliminate the complicated operation for collecting the materials for the presentation to the single computer. For example, according to one method, the projector can be connected to a predetermined server to enable the communication, the presenter stores the material for the presentation in the predetermined server in advance, and the material for the presentation is automatically read and displayed from the predetermined server upon presentation. In this case, the key is that the material for the presentation of the presenter can be read upon his or her presentation. In other words, the material for the presentation can be read corresponding to the presenter. With the structure for realizing the method, projecting services are provided by using the projector in accordance with the movement of the presenter (or a relatively small thing which the presenter carries).
With respect to the above-mentioned structure for the method, some related arts are disclosed. For example, an information-presenting device is disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. HEI 10-13720 (hereinafter, referred to as a third related art). Further, a head mounted display device is disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-152125 (hereinafter, referred to as a fourth related art).
According to the third related art, detecting units 103 and 104 detect the position and the direction of a camera 101 by using a GPS (Global Positioning System), and a user designates an object in an image displayed on a display or a finder 108. A control unit 106 obtains positional information of the object designated based on the designated position and the detected position and direction through calculation, picks up the attribute data of the object from a map data storing unit 107 by using the obtained positional information, displays or outputs, by speech synthesis, the data on the display or the finder 108.
Accordingly, the attribute data of the object in the display image is easily obtained and is presented to the user.
According to the fourth related art, an icon image is displayed on an image output unit 5 at an eye position detected by an eye detecting unit 8 by the input operation from an operation input unit 6. The icon image is overlappingly observed on the operator's eye in the actual field of view from a window portion. The operator's eye is shifted to a desired position in the field of view and is determined by an instruction from the operation input unit 6. For example, a sentence at the present is actually observed and an area of the sentence is designated. Then, the sentence or a word in the designated area is determined from the image information inputted from a CCD camera unit 3 based on input image information by an image processing unit 7, and is translated to any language. The data is displayed on the image output unit 5.
Thus, the motion of the operator's eye enables the selection and designation of a target in the actual field of view, and the processing of the image information in the field of view by using the eye as input means.
However, the page data is obtained and projected sequentially in the predetermined order starting from the head page according to the first related art. Temporary insertion and display operation of one projector display data different from that used for the present display operation needs the closing operation of a projector display data file used for the present display operation and the opening and display operation of a file of projector display data to be inserted. Upon ending the display operation, a file of the original projector display file must be opened again and the page must advance to one before insertion. Therefore, the dynamical change of presentation contents depending on the reaction of an audience-upon presentation requires labor and time. This operation is not suitable to the flexible and smooth presentation.
According to the third related art, when the user designates the object in the image displayed on the display or the finder 108, the attribute data of the object is provided for the user. Thus, even if there is an object associated to the valid attribute data of the user, the user cannot obtain the valid attribute data unless the user gets into action actively.
Since the attribute data is provided for the user, the user can receive only a service for providing information. For example, user's desire to promptly display the contents of the attribute data associated with the object cannot be realized. Meanwhile the attribute data is stored in a memory or the like, the memory is thereafter loaded to another computer, and the attribute data is read and displayed. However, it is not convenient and the desire to promptly display the data is not satisfied.
According to the fourth related art, similarly to the third related art, the translation is performed when the user observes the sentence in front and the area of the sentence is designated. Therefore, similarly to the third related art, the translation as the service cannot be provided for the user if the user does not get into action actively.
Further, since a translation sentence is provided for the user, similarly to the third related art, the user can receive only the service for providing the information.
In the case of applying the third related art and the fourth related art to the example of the above-mentioned projector, if the user does not get into action actively, the user cannot receive the projecting service by using the projector. In particular, reading the material for the presentation corresponding to the presenter would be hard to put into practice.